


Please Stop.

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Please Stop.

It all started when you went out to brunch with your group of friends, he insisted on going with you and who were you to say no? His finger teased you the whole time and you tried your hardest to keep his fingers at bay, but when he hit THAT spot, you lost all willpower and you let him toy with you as much as he wanted.

You thought going shopping would make him behave, but he found you in the dressing room. You were in the middle of changing back into your clothes when he stepped in. You gasped loudly, but he trapped the sound when his lips met yours. He kissed you soundly before turning you over and pushing you against the mirror and yanking your pants back down. Sam pushed at your lower back making you arch your back and spread your legs so that you were open to him. 

Just before you whispered his name, he slid his tongue in you and began eating you out. Your nails scratched at the wall as his tongue and fingers moved within you, your breaths came out in heavy pants. You knew if he continued the two of you would be discovered, but you didn’t want him to stop. You were getting close with each flick of his tongue and you just needed a few more seconds and you’d be there, but just before you reached your climax, Sam pulled back from you. He watched your face as you panted against the mirror, the shock of what was happening, ~~well, what didn’t happen~~ , wash over your face and he chuckled. He pulled your pants back up, placed a kiss on your cheek, and slipped out the door. 

You couldn’t believe what just happened.

You thought Sam would take you home and finish what he started in the dressing room, but you were oh so wrong. He told you that since you spent time with your friends that morning, you’d spend some time with him and his friends that evening. You pouted, mainly because you were on edge and you needed a release, you could always take matters into your own hands. 

When the two of you met up with his friends at the bar, you asked Sam to teach you how to play pool. You’d played once, but you never got the hang of it. Sam ordered a round of beers for everyone before he grabbed the pool stick. He began to explain the game to you and he stood behind you to show you the correct stance for shooting pool. When he stood behind you, you felt how hard he was and you would grind on him for a bit of payback for earlier.

After a few rounds of pool, you excused yourself to the restroom. You were still wound up from your lack of release from earlier and you thought if you just relieved yourself of that tension then you’d be good. You locked the door to the restroom and quickly shoved your hand in your pants. You weren’t surprised at how wet you were it just heightened the sensations. 

You slipped two fingers inside of you and moaned, you were closer than you thought, you just needed a little push. Your eyes snapped up to the mirror and you stared at yourself. Watching yourself get off had become one of your favorite ways to masturbate. You watched yourself come undone, and you swear you had heart-eyes at that moment.

Coming down from your high, you felt much better. Before leaving, you checked your hair in the mirror, fixing your braids into a bun once again. When you walked through the door, you gasped when you found Sam standing a few feet away leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

“Have fun?” he asked, and at that moment, you knew you were fucked.

You stumbled over your words, trying to come up with an excuse but nothing made sense. Sam continued to smirk as he led you from the restroom to gather your belongings. The two of you said bye to his friends before you headed home. The entire ride, you attempted to apologize, but he shrugged them off.

+

Your hands pulled at the ties around your wrists. You wanted, no needed, to push Sam’s head away. He had been going at it since you got back to his place and you were overstimulated, hot, and sweaty. 

**“P-please s-s-stop,”** you begged, it had been hours since you returned to Sams’ house. Your voice bounced off his bedroom walls as you cried. 

Sam finally lifted his head from between your thighs and laughed. “Nah, you wanted to cum so bad, so that’s what you’re gonna do,” he placed a kiss on your inner thigh. “You’re gonna cum until I want you to stop, and then, I’m gonna make you cum again.”


End file.
